


Достойное предложение

by Fannni, WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens (TV) RPF, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Юмор, ангст, взаимный пайнинг, драма, недоразумение, объяснение, ошибочное признание, первый раз, признание в чувствах
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020
Summary: Обедая с Азирафелем в Ритце, Кроули получает золотой сюрприз в своем шампанском. Демон в восторге, пока не понимает, что кольцо предназначено не ему.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Достойное предложение

Вечером во вторник Ритц переполнен, но с помощью маленького чуда Азирафаэль обеспечивает им столик: «На самом деле, мой дорогой, я не думаю, что кто-то заметит». И вот Кроули снова сидит напротив ангела, как он регулярно делал это после Апокалипсиса хотя бы раз в месяц. Как всегда. Своего рода милая традиция, только для них двоих. К тому же на этот вечер выпадала годовщина знаменательных событий на гудронированном шоссе в Тэдфилде, и они оба решили, что такие воспоминания достойны только самого лучшего, в том числе шампанского и икры.

— Хорошо, сэр, — говорит метрдотель, с поклоном собирая их меню.

В чуть неловкой тишине Кроули смотрит на Азирафаэля. Они виделись неделю назад, и это была очень долгая неделя. Ангел занимался своими книгами, в магазине всегда столько дел... во всяком случае, он так всегда говорит. Но сам Кроули обнаружил, что ему все труднее найти, чем бы занять свободное время. Конечно, он мог ухаживать за своими растениями и ездить в Бентли на большие расстояния, но больше не было ничего, да и эти действия со временем начинали выглядеть все более бессмысленными. Он понял, что чаще всего просто пытается хоть чем-то занять себя в ожидании звонка от ангела, потому что на самом деле занят только одним: он ждет. Ждет и не знает, когда Азирафаэль позвонит в следующий раз.

Но, конечно, он никогда не признается в этом ангелу, ни через сто лет, ни через тысячу, ни даже через шесть тысяч лет, думает Кроули с иронией.

— Прекрасный вечер, мой дорогой, не правда ли?

— Прекрасный, — бормочет Кроули в ответ.

— Ты хорошо выглядишь.

— Хм?

Кроули понимает, что слишком долго пялится на ангела в упор, да к тому же еще и навалившись грудью на стол, чуть ли не улегшись на него, слишком откровенно стремясь оказаться к Азирафаэлю как можно ближе. Срочно взяв себя в руки, он откидывается назад. При этом узкие черные штаны слишком туго и вызывающе обтягивают его худые бедра, заставляя Азирафаэля нервно улыбнуться. Кроули отводит взгляд, старательно разглядывая других посетителей.

За соседним столиком двое празднично одетых мужчин держатся за руки. Старший, темный и лихой, в голубовато-сером костюме, откинув голову назад с явным восторгом, смеется над какой-то шуткой возлюбленного. Ответная улыбка молодого человека ослепительна.

Кроули становится интересно, насколько остро Азирафаэль чувствует любовь, исходящую от этих двоих и практически заполняющую обеденный зал, если даже сам Кроули может ее ощущать. Ну или ему кажется, что может, поскольку на самом-то деле способность чувствовать любовь у него отобрали в день падения с небес.

— Чем ты занимался на этой неделе? — спрашивает Азирафаэль, возвращая его внимание.

— Да так, разным. Дела, ты знаешь.

— Ты получил ту бутылку Талискера, которую я тебе послал?

— О да. Хорошая вещь.

— А книги? Романы Этвуд? Есть ли шанс, что ты прочел хотя бы один? Я думал, тебе понравится.

— Немного. Еще раз спасибо.

Кроули прочитал их все от корки до корки, но они оказались слишком откровенными, чтобы мог об этом даже упомянуть.

— Чем еще ты занимался?

— Много разных вещей. Прополка. Полив. То, се. Как обычно.

Азирафаэль поднимает бровь, затем по его лицу пробегает легкая тень беспокойства: 

— Ты имеешь в виду свои… хм… демонские штучки? Соблазны и искушения?

На мгновение Кроули приходит в голову нелепая мысль, что ангел имел в виду секс, и у него пересыхает в горле. Но, конечно, они никогда не говорили о таких вещах, такая мысль была просто смешна!

— Нет. Никаких искушений. Разве что соблазняю уток крошками. Я — образец невинности в эти дни.

— Хм.

— Ну, если не считать трюка с редкими монетами, наклеенными на тротуар. Ты же знаешь, я никогда не мог устоять перед этим.

— Классика! — Азирафаэль закатывает глаза.

Все как всегда. 

Был момент, или даже несколько, тогда, год назад, когда Кроули думал, что между ними что-то может измениться. Новое открытие, новая возможность, которой раньше не было, теперь, когда они стали свободны. Когда они сидели рядом в автобусе. Или потом, после всего, провожая Азирафаэля домой из Ритца, он был почти уверен, что ангел предложит ему зайти, тем самым пересекая последнее разделяющее их расстояние.

Но этого не произошло. Дни возможностей миновали, их отношения вошли в новую колею, стали почти рутиной: были и обеды, и ланчи, и случайные прогулки по парку, и поездки в Бентли. Были фильмы и открытия выставок, обычно заканчивавшиеся обедом, пропитанным вином, в каком-то модном месте, которое Азирафаэль только что обнаружил. Они стали намного ближе друг к другу, чем когда-либо прежде, и именно поэтому преодолеть последнее разделяющее их расстояние казалось невозможным как никогда.

Новый официант приносит вино, повернув бутылку, чтобы выдернуть пробку. Азирафаэль кладет салфетку себе на колени и слегка ерзает на стуле, как взволнованный щенок. Это предсказуемая и ужасно милая реакция, и Кроули прикусывает нижнюю губу. Вино сверкает и шипит. Когда официант уходит, они оба поднимают свои бокалы.

— Полагаю, у нас есть повод, — говорит Азирафаэль, и его счастливая улыбка возвращается. — За прекрасный год? Мне было приятно провести его с тобой. И имея... эту нашу новую свободу… — Он наклоняется вперед, чтобы прошептать последнее слово.

Кроули прочищает горло и кивает.

— Мне тоже, ангел.

Они чокаются и подносят бокалы к губам. Кроули делает глубокий глоток и замечает что-то блестящее на дне бокала.

Сначала он думает об игре света и бликах, но при ближайшем рассмотрении понимает, что увиденное им очень реальное, очень золотое и очень круглое.

А еще он понимает, что в груди сжимается сердце.

— Ангел...

— Да, дорогой? Что-то не так с вином? — Азирафаэль выглядит как сама невинность.

Кроули торопливо пьет, осушая остальную часть, и тогда не остается никаких сомнений. Это кольцо, сияющее и мокрое от шампанского. Длинными проворными пальцами Кроули выдергивает его со дна, взвешивает на ладони и чувствует — впервые за сотню последних лет! — как вспыхивает его лицо и кружатся мысли. Кольцо в бокале не может быть случайностью. Оно значит… оно может значить, что Азирафаэль хочет... этого. Отношений. Они никогда даже не целовались. Они только один раз держались за руки. Конечно, Азирафаэль старомоден, но он никогда не давал никаких намеков...

Так уж и не давал? За все эти годы? Или Кроули просто был слишком слеп и, возможно, слишком ненавидел себя, чтобы видеть многочисленные доказательства того, кем они были друг для друга на самом деле? Что между ними была любовь, а не только дружба. Миллионы маленьких примеров рассказывали о любви, которая полностью наполняла сердце и делала все дни, проведенные врозь, тусклыми и бесполезными. Волна любви потекла от ладони Кроули, от лежащего на ней весомого обещания, затопила жаром грудь, отдалась теплым покалыванием во всем теле, таким незнакомым, таким востребованным и нужным.

Кроули понимает, что дрожит и едва сдерживается. Тот факт, что это должно произойти сегодня, в их якобы годовщину... Кто, кроме Азирафаэля, мог сделать предложение таким глупым, таким человеческим способом, таким совершенным, таким...

— Что это? — спрашивает Азирафаэль. — Это ... это кольцо?

Тон Азирафаэля сбрасывает Кроули с небес на землю. А секундой позже и эта земля уходит у него из-под ног, когда он видит удивление на лице ангела, искреннее и беспощадное удивление. 

Кроули смотрит на стол с двумя мужчинами: младший выглядит смущенным, а старший явно пребывает в ужасе и ярости. Постепенно все начинает проясняться.

— Мне очень жаль, — говорит мужчина в сером костюме, наклонившись к ним. — Боюсь, что произошла некоторая ошибка.

Кроули вцепился в кольцо, слишком ошеломленный, чтобы шевелиться.

— О, Питер! — восклицает молодой человек. — Ты делаешь мне предложение?

— Я собирался, — ворчит Питер. — Это чертово место. Столько денег... Я не могу поверить… Мне очень жаль, дорогой, я хотел сделать все правильно и достойно. И… — Он переводит взгляд с Азирафаэля на Кроули, который медленно возвращается к жизни. — Боюсь, я создал довольно неловкую ситуацию.

Кроули наконец находит свой голос. 

— Вовсе нет, — говорит он, чувствуя онемение по всему телу. — Я верю, что это ваше. — Он опрокидывает ладонь и бросает кольцо в руку Питера.

— О, дорогой... — говорит Азирафаэль. Голос у него странный.

Вокруг них суетятся сотрудники ресторана, осознавшие свою ошибку. Появляется менеджер, высокая женщина на шпильках. Официант, который открыл их вино, покраснел и заплакал. Принесены сначала извинения, а потом и заказанные блюда, и пара, для которой предназначалось кольцо, начинает праздновать всерьез. Другие гости аплодируют. 

На фоне всего этого Кроули наполняет свой бокал и пьет. Молча.

Он не может смотреть на Азирафаэля. Он никогда не чувствовал себя настолько открытым и растаявшим. Мягким. И вдобавок ко всему, он необъяснимо зол, хотя, конечно, вины Азирафаэля тут нет, да и злится он не на ангела. Он злится на ресторан, на Питера, а еще более — на себя самого за нелепое проявление надежды. Радости. Ожидания счастья. Все это, безусловно, было написано на его лице. Азирафаэль видел, не мог не видеть. И это злит Кроули больше всего..

— Кроули, — наконец произносит Азирафаэль.

— Не надо,— холодно отвечает Кроули, его маска снова на месте. За темными стеклами он в безопасности, подкрепленный вином. И может продолжать надеяться, что Азирафаэль так ничего и не увидел. Не почувствовал любви, исходящей от...

— Но, мой дорогой…

Кроули встает со стула. 

— Ты знаешь, только что вспомнил. У меня есть дела. Так что я должен уйти, хорошо? Увидимся позже.

Уходить больно, но Кроули приходится, и он делает это медленно, как обычно, не оглядываясь. Он не смог бы справиться с неизбежными извинениями, неловкими объяснениями, он бы просто не выдержал. Его сердце не разобьют снова. Не сегодня. 

Может быть, завтра.

Может быть, он должен сначала немного поспать.

Через час в его квартире зазвонит телефон, но Кроули не станет снимать трубку.

***

Кроули просыпается две недели спустя. И думает, что еще слишком рано. Инцидент в «Ритце» все еще саднит открытой раной, отдается болью при малейшем воспоминании. Проверив входящие сообщения, Кроули видит, что его ящик голосовой почты заполнен звонками от Азирафаэля.

«Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, мой дорогой, ответь мне, возьми трубку...»

«Ты запечатал дверь чудом? Я не могу попасть в твою квартиру. Кроули, я беспокоюсь. Пожалуйста, перезвони мне».

«Почему ты не отвечаешь… Почему ты не хочешь со мной... Кроули, что случилось?.. Возможно ли, что ты… Кроули, я… Черт, я не хочу оставлять голосовые заметки об этом! О, ф-фадж! Если ты не перезвонишь мне немедленно, я…»

Кроули испытал горьковатое удовлетворение оттого, что отталкивающее чудо на его двери сработало, а столь эмоциональные ругательства Азирафаэля, обычно сдержанного и чопорного, его даже слегка забавляют. Однако остальная часть содержания аудиопосланий мало чем может ослабить чувство острой паники, еще более острой оттого, что он отлично понимает: показывать ангелу, насколько глубоко и болезненно произошедший инцидент затронул Кроули, нельзя ни в коем случае. Это равнозначно признанию и может нарушить тонкий баланс их новой дружбы, а такого развития событий Кроули хотел бы меньше всего. Только вот то, что произошло в «Ритце», и так поставило их отношения на опасную грань, слишком явно открыв ангелу маленькую проблему Кроули с неуместной влюбленностью. Маленькая проблема. Совсем маленькая!

После нескольких часов нервных метаний по комнатам и громогласного запугивания растений, которым хватило наглости увядать, пока он спал, Кроули наконец собирает в себе достаточно смелости перезвонить Азирафаэлю.

— Ну, это заняло у тебя довольно много времени, — укоризненно замечает Азирафаэль после традиционных приветствий.

— Я говорил тебе, что буду занят.

— Занят настолько, что выгнал меня из твоей квартиры? И не отвечал на мои звонки? Всего лишь два слова, Кроули. Что я должен был думать? Вдруг с тобой что-то случилось?

Кроули сдерживает отчаянное желание спросить: «А тебе разве не все равно?» Нет. Это будет слишком откровенно и жалко, он не может показать себя настолько... нуждающимся. 

— Сожалею.

— Можем ли мы встретиться на нашем первом условном месте?

Кроули вздыхает и проводит рукой по лицу. Он действительно хочет увидеть Азирафаэля, хочет больше всего на свете, хотя и понимает, что это будет больно. К тому же за все прошедшие шесть тысяч лет он так и не научился говорить «нет» своему ангелу. 

— Хорошо, ангел.

— Увидимся там через тридцать минут.

В этот солнечный, ясный и теплый день Кроули вторым прибывает на скамейку в парке. Приближаясь неторопливо и вроде бы даже беспечно, он при этом внимательно наблюдает за Азирафаэлем, ища какие-либо признаки того, что должно произойти. Азирафаэль сидит на скамейке очень прямо, в своем выглаженном и накрахмаленном жилете. Ноги его скрещены в лодыжках, лицо розовеет под солнцем и выражение его более сложное, чем обычно. При виде ангела сердце Кроули падает то ли в желудок, то ли в пятки, и приходится сосредоточиться на том, чтобы призвать к порядку свое лицо и вернуть на него выражение идеального нейтралитета, когда он занимает место на скамейке рядом с Азирафаэлем.

— Привет, — говорит он, небрежно откидываясь назад и выдвигая вперед ноги, всеми силами пытаясь добиться хотя бы видимости незаинтересованного безразличия.

— Привет, — отвечает Азирафаэль. — Спасибо, что пришел.

— Ничего не поделаеш-ш-шь, — Кроули пытается, но никак не может сдержать нервное шипение в голосе. — Оказался не занят. Как дела в книжном магазине?

— Оставь в покое мой магазин, Кроули! — Азирафаэль поворачивается к нему, его губы дрожат. — И прекрати притворяться, что ты не убежал от меня, как раз тогда, когда я начинал… когда я попытался... надеюсь... Правда ли, что если бы я попросил тебя выйти за меня замуж, ты бы сказал «да»?

— Я... эргх... хм... НГК.

Сказать, что Кроули ошеломлен — значит не сказать ничего.

— Дорогой мой, пожалуйста, будь честен со мной. Потому что эти две недели были для меня очень тяжелыми, я расстраивался, переживал, не знал, что и думать и... и я знаю, что ни один из нас не очень хорош в этом... ну, в разговорах о том, что между нами происходит. О наших чувствах друг к другу. И я боюсь, что если хотя бы один из нас не проявит смелости прямо сейчас, что мы никогда не узнаем... хотя я полагаю, сейчас это кажется очевидным. И я чувствую себя дураком, который никогда раньше не понимал... что ты не видишь… просто не видишь. Я люблю тебя, мой дорогой. Ну, во всяком случае, я предполагаю, что это то, что я испытываю и пытаюсь сказать… Ох. Действительно очень плохо.

— Ты пытаешься? О. Твою же мать.

— Кроули! — Азирафаэль возмущенно открывает рот, но Кроули не дает ему сказать больше ни слова.

— Я имею в виду, ангел, я тоже тебя люблю. Просто был удивлен, вот и все...В хорошем, хорошем смысле, ангел! — Кроули наконец удается справиться со своими ногами и встать — близко, очень близко к ангелу. Его сердце выбивает по грудной клетке набат, который (он в этом уверен!) слышен даже из космоса. — Я просто… я не думал, что когда-нибудь услышу такое от тебя. И не был достаточно смел, чтобы признаться самому. Только вернуть. Только в ответ, ангел. Я...

— Ну, прости меня и за это, мой дорогой. Мне так жаль. Потому что я ведь мог…

— Не твоя вина, ангел. Эй, все в порядке, правда!

С некоторой тревогой Кроули понимает, что Азирафаэль плачет, его большие голубые глаза блестят от слез. Он неловко обнимает ангела, смыкая руки за его спиной и прижимая к себе, впервые за шесть тысяч лет.

Азирафаэль тепло выдыхает ему в шею, а затем Кроули тоже чувствует его руки на своей спине. Они обнимаются, сидя на скамейке, где сидели сотни раз, только теперь все совершенно иначе. Все тело Кроули до краев переполняет теплое счастье, которого он никогда не испытывал прежде, даже в своих самых отдаленных воспоминаниях о Небесах.

— И да, — говорит Кроули очень тихо. — Я бы сказал «да». Конечно.

Азирафаэль испускает испуганный звук, наполовину рыдания, наполовину смех. Он отстраняется и смотрит Кроули в глаза с опасным выражением. 

— Что это у тебя в ухе?

— Что? — Кроули хмурится в ответ. Ему слишком хорошо знаком азартный блеск в глазах Азирафаэля, и блеск этот не предвещает ничего хорошего.

Азирафаэль лезет в задний карман и делает рукой красивый взмах. Секунду спустя на землю падает что-то металлическое.

— О, черт, — бормочет Азирафаэль смущенно. — Подожди минутку.

Кроули лишь качает головой, когда Азирафаэль опускается на четвереньки и начинает лихорадочно обеими руками разгребать мусор под скамейкой.

— Ангел, — говорит Кроули, не в силах сдержать улыбку. — Ты хочешь сказать, что только что попытался сделать мне предложение при помощи фокуса, и при этом умудрился потерять кольцо?

— Иди сюда и помоги мне найти его, чтобы я мог сделать все правильно и достойно.

Кроули мгновенно опускается на колени. Через секунду он видит кольцо, тонкую золотую полоску, частично скрытую пустой пластиковой бутылкой. Подняв, он протягивает его ангелу и прочищает горло.

— Ну и что ты там собирался сказать?

Улыбка Азирафаэля теплая, но непреклонная:

— Сядь на скамейку, пожалуйста.

Кроули возвращается на скамейку и замечает, что стоящие возле пруда зрители чередуют кормление уток с разглядыванием суетящейся вокруг скамейки парочки. Кроули давно уже обратил внимание, что люди словно бы имеют своего рода радар на подобные вещи, хотя для правильного понимания ситуации в данном конкретном случае особой гениальности вовсе не нужно. Азирафаэль стоит на одном колене, держа кольцо в чуть подрагивающей руке. Кроули снова накрывает ощущением нереальности происходящего: все это слишком похоже на сон, слишком нереально — и в то же время реально до ужаса. Он никогда не думал, что они поженятся, но теперь не мог представить ничего другого.

— Энтони Дж. Кроули, — торжественно говорит Азирафаэль, — ты был моим партнером все время, пока мы были на этой Земле. Я хочу, чтобы мы были вместе всю оставшуюся жизнь, во всех отношениях, если ты тоже этого хочешь. Ты окажешь мне честь стать моим мужем?

— Знаешь, ты смешон, — говорит Кроули, и голос его тает.

— Каков твой ответ?

— Да, конечно, да. А теперь вставай, чтобы все перестали пялиться.

Кроули помогает Азирафаэлю снова сесть на скамейку.

— Конечно, — добавляет Азирафаэль немного нервно, — тебе не обязательно носить кольцо, если не нравится. Я не был точно уверен, что подойдет. Боюсь, я сделал парные, это было немного самонадеянно, но если ты считаешь, что качество не...

— Ангел! — Кроули протягивает руку. — Надень его на меня. Пожалуйста.

Кольцо скользит по узкому пальцу, задевая чуть расширенные костяшки, и идеально садится на третью фалангу. Слишком чудесно, слишком идеально для настоящего (Кроули опять приходится напомнить себе, что это не сон): простая золотая полоска с изящной гравировкой в виде ангельского пера, перевитого крошечной змейкой.

— Ты же понимаешь, что мы еще даже не целовались, — напоминает Кроули. — Ты уверен, что хочешь именно брака? Отношения… с... Ангел, ты должен дать мне знать, чего именно ты от них ждешь. И… от меня.

— Ох... — Азирафаэль выглядит очень мило, когда краснеет. — Да, хорошо. Я надеялся, что это будет включать в себя все обычные вещи. Ну, обычные для брака. Человеческие вещи, я имею в виду. А так же...

— С-секс?

— Да. Мне бы очень хотелось, дорогой. Если, конечно, ты...

— Да. Определенно. Я бы тоже… хотел. Но ты выглядел таким сдержанным весь этот год, даже после Апокалипсиса.

— Я же ухаживал за тобой, глупый старый змей! Старался все сделать правильно. Обеды? Прогулки по парку? Подарки? Как насчет пикника на пляже с устрицами? Ты действительно не понял? — Лицо Азирафаэля искажается болезненной гримасой.

— Н-н-нет. Я не... не очень хорош в таких вещах, ангел. Все эти маленькие тонкие намеки...

— Ну знаешь ли! Бутылка виски за триста долларов едва ли так уж тонка, Кроули. К тому же, а ты, ты сам? Все те случаи, когда ты приходил мне на помощь, баловал меня годами. Я думал, что пришло время вернуть одолжение в твоем стиле, чтобы ты понял... ну, что я готов к большему. — Он замолкает, задумчиво посмеиваясь.

Они смотрят друг другу в губы. Кроули выдыхает, чувствуя давление пальцев Азирафаэля на челюсть. Наклоняется вперед. Раньше он никогда никого не целовал, но видел, что люди делают это как само собой разумеющееся, и воображал поцелуи достаточно часто, чтобы теперь сделать все как можно лучше.

Рот Азирафаэля приветствует его, теплый и открытый. Язык ангела быстр и любопытен, он скользит по языку Кроули, никак не ожидавшего, что все произойдет так быстро — и будет ощущаться так остро, почти болезненно. Застонав, Кроули стискивает плечи Азирафаэля, вжимаясь в него всем телом. Собственное его тело реагирует странно, его словно бы сразу становится слишком много и контролировать себя все труднее, а ведь они едва начали. Он впивается в рот Азирафаэля если не с умением, то с энтузиазмом, стараясь не допустить, чтобы его странный язык показался ангелу слишком странным. Азирафаэль издает мягкие, жадные звуки прямо ему в рот, и это истинное испытание для демонического самообладания. Кроули не знает, откуда пришло острое желание в равной мере принимать и отдавать — было ли оно демоническим, человеческим или чем-то совсем другим. Все, что он думал и понимал до этой секунды, тает в пылу первого поцелуя.

В конце концов именно Азирафаэлю приходится оторваться, хотя их лбы все еще соприкасаются. У ангела стеклянные глаза, он облизывает губы и царапает шею Кроули кончиками пальцев. 

— Боже мой, — шепчет он еле слышно.

Они привлекают все больше внимания. Пожилая пара, которая кормила уток, смотрит на них ошеломленно и осуждающе, несколько подростков пускают по кругу сигарету и улыбаются одобрительно.

— Поздравляю, приятели! — кричит один из них.

— Может, вернемся ко мне?— спрашивает Кроули. Как ни банально это звучит, он никогда никому не предлагал ничего подобного, и мысль о том, что они собираются сделать, прокатывает острые волны электрических мурашек вверх и вниз по его позвоночнику.

— Дорогой, а ты не думаешь, что мы должны подождать, пока не поженимся?

Кроули открывает рот. Потом снова его закрывает, не зная, как ответить. 

— Ну, хм. Конечно, если это то, чего ты…

Азирафаэль прикусывает нижнюю губу, его глаза иронично мерцают.

— Я шучу, Кроули. Думаю, мы достаточно долго ждали, не так ли?

— Ты ублюдок.

— Ты же говорил, что именно это тебе во мне и нравится больше всего.

Азирафаэль встает, увлекая Кроули за собой.

— Но я не знал, что ты еще и смешной.

— Я не смешной!

— Как правило, нет.

— Возьми свои слова обратно.

Кроули не собирается позволить Азирафаэлю опередить его в своей квартире. Он думает о том, чтобы переместить их туда чудом, но вспоминает о «Бентли», удобно припаркованном неподалеку, и тянет Азирафаэля за руку, не желая отпускать даже на секунду.

— Я могу отвезти тебя, ангел?

— Как быстро твоя машина едет?

К его чести, Азирафаэль на этот раз лишь чуть вспотел; однако он отпустил руку Кроули, чтобы схватиться за края сиденья. Эту поистине горькую потерю Кроули исправил немедленно, как только они припарковались и вышли из машины. Он был уверен, что никогда больше не захочет отпустить руку Азирафаэля.

Кажется, ангел думает то же самое. Его хватка была крепкой, когда они ехали на лифте — к сожалению, вместе с двумя другими людьми, соседями, которых Кроули никогда не встречал ранее. Соседи болтали друг с другом, пока Кроули молча стоял за ними с Азирафаэлем, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не совершать акт общественной непристойности и не прокричать вслух, что собирается выйти замуж за ангела.

Наконец, наконец-то, но на самом деле всего несколько секунд спустя, они входят в квартиру, такую же тихую и пустую, какую он и покинул всего час назад. Слишком малый отрезок времени, в который умудрилось втиснуться так много, но такова суть жизни на Земле: она всегда готова измениться в одно мгновение.

Азирафаэль взирает на декор квартиры Кроули с удивлением и недоверием к отдельным деталям, и тому имеется несколько причин — тех самых, по которым Кроули всегда предпочитал проводить время в книжном магазине и никогда не приглашал ангела к себе. Одна из них в настоящее время как раз находится перед Азирафаэлем, и ангел рассматривает ее довольно близко и тщательно.

— Это та... Орлиная кафедра из церкви, Кроули?

Кроули пытается казаться беспечным. 

— Да. Я думаю, это так.

— Ты думаешь... Ты сохранил ее вместе с книгами, не так ли? — Азирафаэль притягивает Кроули ближе. — Это довольно мило.

— Казалось позором позволить ее разрушить. И... Мне нравятся сувениры.

— Сувениры?

— Что ж. У меня было ощущение, что я не увижу тебя какое-то время. Возможно, долгое время. Поэтому я вернулся к церкви и забрал… это. Чтобы у меня было что-то, что напоминало бы мне о тебе. Сувенир.

Кроули никогда не думал, что ему придется это признать, но теперь сказать Азирафаэлю правду оказывается на удивление легко. Кроме того, ему нравится то впечатление, которое оказывают на Азирафаэля эти слова, как они смягчают его черты и согревают голубые глаза. Ему всегда нравилось делать приятное ангелу — только для того, чтобы лишний раз увидеть этот взгляд.

— Меня? Ох. Это очень... романтично.

— Подожди, пока не увидишь статую с борющимися ангелами, — бормочет Кроули.

— Ты о чем?

— Ни о чем. Итак, мы здесь. Ты чего-нибудь хочешь? Может быть, выпить? Все, что ты любишь. Боюсь, у меня есть вино и виски, но нет чая. Можно выпить кофе, но нам придётся сотворить чудо со сливками. Я...

Азирафаэль прижимает палец к его губам, прерывая нервную болтовню.

— Все это звучит прекрасно, мой дорогой, но, может быть, после того, как мы переспим, ты так не думаешь?

Кроули кивает и надеется, что не выглядит таким паникующим, каким себя ощущает.

— И где тут спальня? — продолжает Азирафаэль с легкой улыбкой. Он подносит руку к щеке Кроули, а затем проводит вниз по его груди, останавливаясь прямо перед поясом. Теплого давления этой руки оказывается достаточно, чтобы возродить срочность, впервые давшую о себе знать на скамейке в парке.

— С-с-сюда.

Простыни все еще в беспорядке от его долгого сна, поэтому Кроули чудесным образом создает на кровати новый комплект, как только они с ангелом входят в дверь. Азирафаэль выгибает бровь, глядя на огромное полотнище черного шелка, обтягивающего внушительный металлический каркас. Единственная вещь в комнате, кроме кровати — стол, в ящиках которого можно найти несколько пар запасных солнцезащитных очков и флакон смазки. Кроули, возможно, был девственником, но он был предусмотрительным девственником.

— Ну и что ты думаешь об этой кровати, ангел? — спрашивает Кроули не без юмора.

— Она очень... большая. Ты часто здесь… развлекаешься?

— Никогда.

Брови Азирафаэля поднимаются.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ты единственный, кто когда-либо был здесь, ангел.

— Значит, для своих демонических соблазнений ты предпочитал...

— Никаких соблазнений, ангел. Никогда. Понимаешь?

— Ох... — Азирафаэль подходит ближе, слегка приоткрыв губы. — Я вижу.

— Надеюсь, это не проблема.

— Не проблема. Это... прелестно. 

Ангел выглядит таким довольным, что Кроули мгновенно ощетинивается:

— Я не берег себя для тебя или что-то еще в том же духе, если ты об этом думаешь. Просто никогда не хотел трахаться с человеком. И с демонами тоже. — Он вздрагивает, думая о бородавчатых жабах и ящерицах с черными глазами. Ангелы вряд ли захотели бы трахаться с ним. Ну что ж. Возможно, он действительно сохранил себя для Азирафаэля. В каком-то смысле. — А что насчет тебя, ангел?

— Ой. Я немного баловался в девятнадцатом веке. С тех пор нет.

От этих слов в груди Кроули поднимается волна любопытства и чего-то еще, слишком похожего на ревность. 

— Пока я спал, ангел?

— Тебе не о чем беспокоиться, мой дорогой. Ты единственный, кого я когда-либо действительно хотел. — Руки Азирафаэля снова возвращаются к нему, охватывая за бедра. Кроули инстинктивно подается вперед, ища тепло тела Азирафаэля. — А теперь, когда у меня есть ты, что я буду с тобой делать?

— Что-нибудь. Все.

— О, это действительно звучит очень соблазнительно. 

Азирафаэль целует Кроули в челюсть, затем еще один раз, ниже, в шею. Он начинает расстегивать свою бабочку и пуговицы жилета, но Кроули быстро приходит ему на помощь, чтобы взять на себя эту сложную задачу.

— Я давно мечтал сделать это, — говорит он. — Разреши.

Азирафаэль сглатывает. 

— Все в порядке.

— Ложись.

Кроули сбрасывает туфли и следует за Азирафаэлем на мягкие черные простыни. Азирафаэль заливается краской от щек до шеи и дальше вниз, сколько видно кожи в треугольнике его расстегнутого воротника. Кроули благоговейно касается его горла, затем заставляет дрожащие пальцы продолжить начатое, сначала избавившись от чертова жилета, а затем и от рубашки под ним. Азирафаэль бледен и мягок, его живот приятно пухл, а грудь покрыта тонкими светлыми волосами, которые сужаются в темную тонкую линию под пупком. Кроули выпивает все это своими глазами, а затем руками и, наконец, ртом. Он впечатывает поцелуи везде, где только может, раз уж благодарный Азирафаэль позволяет ему исследовать свое тело таким образом. Он достигает дрожащего живота, лизнув его в глубокий пупок. Азирафаэль смеется, затаив дыхание, и проводит пальцами по волосам Кроули.

И тут Кроули оказывается между ног Азирафаэля, как раз напротив значительной выпуклости под ширинкой. Кроули на пробу осторожно сжимает ее, восхищенный твердым ощущением под ладонью. После пусть и короткого, но насыщенного событиями и впечатлениями времени, проведенного в теле ангела, он знает, какое усилие тот предпочитает прилагать, но тогда Кроули устоял перед искушением заняться более глубокими исследованиями. Теперь же у него было не только разрешение, но и восторженное согласие на любые эксперименты, стоило только послушать довольные стоны Азирафаэля.

— Дорогой мой, — говорит ангел с коротким смешком. — Можем ли мы двигаться немного... быстрее? Я тоже хочу тебя увидеть.

Кроули подчиняется: щелкнув пальцами, раздевает их обоих донага. Азирафаэль явно не заинтересован в долгой прелюдии с поддразниванием, и это хорошо, более чем хорошо. Кроули поднимается с колен, обнаженный и возбужденный, чтобы дать Азирафаэлю осмотреть себя.

— Сними очки, — просит Азирафаэль. — Я люблю твои глаза.

Кроули медленно убирает последний барьер между ними и бросает очки на пол. Сделав это, он видит кольцо на пальце; странно, но оно заставляет его чувствовать себя внезапно застенчивым. Азирафаэль смотрит на него с пристальным вниманием, его толстый член лежит на животе. Это кажется странным, но, рассматривая худые линии тела Кроули, все его острые углы, поджарые ягодицы и места приложения усилий, Ангел выглядит голодным. И Кроули вдруг понимает, что не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что, черт возьми, делать дальше, с чего начать и чем продолжить то, чего он так хочет. Это похоже на падение и, одновременно, на полет, суметь удержаться под таким пристальным и требовательным взглядом.

Наконец он не может больше терпеть, потребность быть кожей к коже становится слишком непреодолимой. Он словно бы заключает в скобки тело Азирафаэля своим собственным, наслаждаясь ощущением того, что они вместе. Они целуются, перекатываясь по кровати. Он полностью поглощен ощущением рук Азирафаэля на своем теле и ощущением тела ангела под собственными ладонями, оба они изучают на ощупь форму другого.

Азирафаэль, конечно, не был пассивным, Кроули не знает, с чего он когда-то так решил. Ангел крепко сжимает волосы Кроули и ласкает его языком и теплыми, опытными губами. Он мягкий, такой мягкий, но сильный и крепкий. Кроули подается бедрами вперед и чувствует, как его член приветствуется между толстыми и мягкими бедрами ангела, скользя по собственной смазке, а затем и по кое-чему еще.

— Ангел... — бормочет он, прижимаясь губами ко рту Азирафаэля. — Ты только что?..

— Немного кое-чего, чтобы помочь нам быть вместе.

— НГК.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты был внутри меня.

— Да. Ладно. Да, это было бы… 

Он снова толкается в гладкую и плюшевую мягкость. Азирафаэль обнимает его и стонет, затем раздвигает ноги шире и поднимает бедра. Они продолжают целоваться, и потому получить правильный угол трудно. Кроули держит свой член, направляя его, кончиками пальцев нащупывает отверстие Азирафаэля. Такое крошечное, такое плотное, несмотря на масло. Он понятия не имеет, как себя там устроить. Протолкнув кончик внутрь, он содрогается всем телом, задохнувшись, когда горячая плоть Азирафаэля оборачивается вокруг него и стискивает со всех сторон.

Ощущение не похоже ни на что, что он когда-либо знал. Он не может удержаться от скольжения внутри этого, горячего и плотного, не может остановить работу своих бедер. Он достигает дна, так глубоко, как только может, и все же хочет быть глубже. Азирафаэль приветствует его громкими стонами, его тело неумолимо раскрывается навстречу, его руки крепко обхватывают спину Кроули. Кроули чуть сдвигается, чтобы возобновить прерванный было поцелуй, и изменившаяся позиция заставляет Азирафаэля вскрикнуть от удовольствия, откинув голову назад. Поэтому Кроули старается повторить столь успешное движение снова и снова.

Они оба тянутся к члену Азирафаэля одновременно. Кроули опирается на одну руку, позволяя ангелу руководить темпом, показывать, что ему нравится: твердые, медленные движения сверху донизу. Откуда-то возникает еще больше чудесного масла, их руки скользят вместе. Кроули думает, что в следующий раз он хочет сделать все самым старомодным образом, хочет открыть Азирафаэля сам, пока тот не задохнется, а затем попросить ангела сделать то же самое с ним самим, а потом, возможно...

— Ох, Кроули. Ты так хорош. Так хорошо... как только может... ах, я люблю тебя, мой дорогой. Мой муж.

Кроули вздрагивает. Его тело внезапно словно взрывается, поймав это единственное и такое нужное слово. Он не знает, почему именно оно так на него действует, ведь это всего лишь еще одна человеческая традиция, не имеющая никакого значения для настоящих ангелов или демонов.

Но они больше не были такими, настоящими правильными ангелом и демоном, не теперь, когда они выбрали Землю и друг друга. Ангелы и демоны не спят друг с другом, а Кроули с Азирафаэлем, кажется, делали это вполне успешно. Вот и прекрасно.

Кроули все еще пытается сдержаться, но уже понимает, что это бесполезно. 

— Ангел… Мне надо выйти. Сейчас!

— Внутри меня. Пожалуйста.

— Я... а-а-ах... Черт.

Кроули чувствует, как кульминация обрушивается на него — и извергается из него, выкручивая все его тело восхитительными, ноющими волнами. Его бедра содрогаются снова и снова, и внутри Азирафаэля все становится еще более гладким, влажным и теплым. Рука ангела теперь летает, разгоняя собственный член, когда Кроули содрогается последний раз, а затем замирает у него внутри, все еще тяжело дыша и ожидая.

— Да, пожалуйста. Оставайся там, — говорит Азирафаэль. — Просто так. 

Он раскрасневшийся, потный и красивый. Кроули наблюдает, как меняется его лицо во время оргазма, как трепещут веки, когда удовольствие достигает вершины. Теплый прилив влаги покрывает их руки и животы. Это грязное дело, решает Кроули, но оно того стоит. Оно восхитительно.

Он улыбается Азирафаэлю, который выглядит слегка ошеломленным. Непохоже, что ангелу нечего сказать, скорее напоминает удовлетворение от хорошо проделанной работы. Неплохо для первого раза, думает Кроули с определенным удовлетворением.

После того как Кроули убедился, что Азирафаэль кончил, он позволяет собственному члену смягчиться и выскользнуть. Достаточно одного взгляда, чтобы узнать, чего хочет Азирафаэль дальше, и Кроули щелкает пальцами.

Теперь, сухие и чистые, они вместе лежат на разрушенной кровати.

— Кроули, — говорит Азирафаэль тоном, который означает, что он слишком много думает.

— М-м-м, — отвечает Кроули.

— Как ты думаешь, случившееся сейчас означает, что мы не можем надевать белое на свадьбу?

Кроули закатывает глаза. 

— Ты не можешь быть серьезным.

— Ты сам говорил мне, что я смешной.

Кроули потягивается и кладет голову на грудь Азирафаэлю. И решает, что это довольно удачное место для отдыха. Привлекательная черта в супруге, и Кроули чувствует, что он неплохо справился с падением, правда, если это и было конечной целью. Конечно, ожидание оказалось слишком долгим, но, возможно, все было к лучшему. Теперь, когда он держит Азирафаэля в своих руках и в своей постели, а также в своем сердце, он собирается наслаждаться им, пока их время на Земле не истечет — а, возможно, и после этого тоже.


End file.
